world_affairs_1fandomcom-20200216-history
Donald Trump
How did he win the election? 1. Because of social media. Social media allowed Trump and his allies to drive the narrative. Alone among Republican candidates, he dared to defy the media and to speak directly to the American people. 2. Because of low voter turnout For a variety of reasons, from an enthusiasm gap to voter suppression, turnout in 2016 was lower across the board, but especially among Democrats. And it cost Clinton the election. 3. Because of white women They were just as "racist" as their white male counterparts, with whom they identify more than women from minority groups. 4.Because Reagan Democrats surged in Michigan and Midwest The so-called "Reagan Democrats" -- white, working class voters who tend to lean Democrat but bend right for special candidates like Ronald Reagan and, now, Trump -- are the story of this election. 5. Because he simply listened to the American people The political class (on the coasts) did not listen to or care enough for Middle America. Trump did. So he won. 6. Because college educated Americans are out of touch Trump spoke to working-class voters, here mostly defined as those without college degrees, about the things they cared about: religion, liberty, marriage, sexuality, abortion and gun rights. And because "professorial sorts" who have spent time at universities drift into an "insular political culture," their candidate was doomed to lose. 7.Because voters believed the system was corrupt Voters believed their political apparatus was corrupt and Trump was the only one who reliably affirmed that belief and promised to fix it. What are the implications of his presidency? 　He promised he will prioritize the jobs,wages and security of the American people. He said he will establish new immigration controls and made sure that jobs are offered to American workers first. Moreover, he will rescind Obamacare with Health Savings Accounts (HSAs) and replace it a better patient-centered health care system through working with Congress. Donald Trump said the first thing he will do in his first hour in office is to begin removing criminal illegal immigrants from America, "day one", "before the wall", "before anything". If any country refuses to take back their immigrants, they will no longer have access to American Visa. 　One of the first things Donald Trump said he would do if he was elected is to built "an impenetrable, physical, tall ,powerful, beautiful, southern border wall" between the US and Mexico to prevent further entry of illegal immigrants. He said Mexico will pay for the wall.　He will going to put 35% tax on major companies who are moving operations to overseas.　Donald Trump vowed to make Americans safer from attacks like those that left scores dead in Paris, San Bernardino, and Orlando by getting rid of gun-free zones in schools and in military bases. Will Trump's presidency be good or bad for the following? Immigrants The wall may be a fence in some places. And the ultimate fate of all of America's undocumented immigrants is still not clear. But these things will happen in near future. ☓ he doesn't allow immigrants to come in ☓ it will be difficult for immigrants to get a job ☓ create criminal penalties for people who overstay a visa ☓ end birthright citizenship Environment While much attention since Mr. Trump's election has focused on the President-elect's threats to withdraw the US from the Paris Climate Agreement, there is growing concern among green groups and so on. ☓ the expansion of oil and gas production on publicly owned lands ☓ trump has also been in his support for projects such as the XL oil pipeline, which President Obama rejected ☓ attempts to open up public lands for oil and gas, and to push through pipelines will likely attract significant public resistance Japan The Japan-U.S. alliance that obligates the United States to protect Japan is unfair, U.S. Republican presidential candidate Donald Trump has said. ☓ Difficult to find a job - “We are gonna bring back jobs from China. We are gonna bring back jobs from Japan" ☓ It will be difficult to import or export from/to USA World Economy Trump would provide a gigantic flush of stimulus to the American economy, by way of a truly mammoth tax cut. But that stimulus would be entirely wiped out by the severe economic dislocations caused by his closing of the American economy to foreign goods — a policy decision that would kick off a global trade war. ◯ Giant tax cut, particularly for the wealthy, which would probably act as a major stimulus to the economy ☓ Trump has promised to shut us off the administration which are pushing proposals to open the United States economy for trading Minorities ◯ Most Black men are out of work but they might be able to get a job thanks to his presidency ☓ He placed a racially charged full page newspaper ad calling for the return of the death penalty in New York.